


The Haunting of Twelve Grimmuled Place

by SiriuslyStargazing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s), free from, the haunting of twelve grimmauld place, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyStargazing/pseuds/SiriuslyStargazing
Summary: "some family secrets are darker then they seem, Remus" Sirius sighed into his soup, his face hollowing and tone becoming more serious "but my family? my family is plagued with dark secrets that they turned the house black, my family is like a mould on this house and I intend on ridding it"Sirius returns to his Ancestral home in order to fight off Voldemort and look after his godson. But 12 Grimmauld Place has secrets hidden above and below its ancient structure. over 150 years ago Orion Betelgeuse Black, first of his name and head of the noble house Black  was murdered in cold blood by his spiteful brother in law over who controlled the Black family. upon his death Orion curses the family,  forever haunting Grimmauld Place until the secrets covering the walls are  finally told...
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. As he Returns

Sirius stood in the dank hallway a breeze wafted through it and wasn't welcoming more of a warning to turn around and never return, that was the thing about No12 Grimmauld Place it was never welcoming. It never welcomed anyone home. Sirius took it all in, the house was the same as the day he left, the walls were still covered in black grime with faded green poking through, the smell of burning still lingered in the thick dusty air “home sweet home” he joked to the house. Sirius was made aware of his parents passing in the home, details of their death were most unusual although the profit didn’t go into detail but rumours had spread of a very ancient curse that was said to be placed on the house…

The thing with 12 Grimmauld Place is that the house that stands in London was once Grimmauld Manor, a stately home built by Lord Orion Betelgeuse Black in 1782. It was a beautiful Stately home in the middle of the Lake District, once surrounded by luscious green landscapes with its own lake is now a moulding townhouse sewn together in london. You can still see remnants of the old house through various windows, sirius recalled that the window in his brothers room would overlook a disgusting lake and the back door in the kitchen would lead out to the lake and on many occasion when the brothers would play in the house they would go to that lake and stare into it as if it held the heart of the house. Sirius shuddered at the thought of his brother and his childhood at Grimmauld place, he looked towards the grandfather clock in the study, the bronze hands pointing at ‘7:43’. Sirius sighed his body aching with tiredness of the past few months on the run he headed towards the staircase kicking off his boots leaving footprints within the thick layer of dust that coated the floor 

“Master Black Has returned to us, mistress” a groverling voice echoed through the stairwell  
“My sirius? Returned from Azkaban? Preposterous kreature” a venomous voice replied, sirius didn't understand the venomous voice was his mother but she was dead, unless… Fear boiled in his gut as Sirius walked up the first flight of stairs and on the landing stood a miserable house elf dusting the golden frame of  
“Hello Mother” sirius sneered at the portrait of Walburga Black, his mother looked back at him her painted face turning to its usual permanent look of disgust  
“I heard you killed 12 muggles and your traitorous half breed friends, and kreature informes me you escape?” her painted eyes sparkled with pride for her estranged son.  
“No mother, I didn't escape. I got parole and decided to grace you with my love..” pure sarcasm dripped from his words,the pride that glossed her eyes dissolved and sirius continued “of course I escaped! I escaped to find my godson and don't think for one minute I believe in your blood purity bullshit! I'm still the muggle halfblood loving disappointment you have come to hate” sirius roared, grabbing the golden frame of his mother's portrait and pulling it away from the wall. Within moments he stopped his body still weak and malnourished his arms dropped to his sides panting “the moment i find out what fucking charm your using to keep this bastard portrait on the wall, ill burn you and your memory just like you burned me, Andromeda and Uncle Alphard off the wall you poisonous bitch” sirius spat at his mother stoping towards his room, his mother was going to retort but the Eight chimes of the grandfather clock filled the house. Kreature knew better than to stay so he drew the curtains closed on Walburga bidding her a goodnight and headed back down the stairs to where he retired in hiding. Sirius entered his room the posters of muggle women in bikinis still stuck to his wall a small smirked played on his lips, his body started to ache more the closer he got to his bed he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge the state of his room as he collapsed onto the mattress a plume of dust burst out, sirius grimaced but was to exhausted to care so he closed his eyes letting sleep take its hold on him. 

Sirius was sprawled across his bed in a deep slumber, he dreamed of nothing but felt a motherly presence in his room, it never woke him; he was used to the feeling in his room. Since Sirius was a child his room always felt safe from his parents, it always felt like someone truly did love him and it was his room. Sirius stirred in his sleep to the soft humming of a lullaby that filled the house, it's haunting melody echoing through the hallway. He opened his eyes but found he couldn't move his body he tried to scream and shout but no noise left his mouth, Sirius tilted his head as far as he could looking deep into the inky abyss of his room, he saw a shred of light from his window illuminating a figure in an elegant gown. His breathing became rapid and the gentle humming that filled the house became strangled, Sirius continued to struggle in his paralyized state watching the woman in the windows turn and move. The womanly figure walked towards Sirius, her strangled shrieking song fading as her features became visible, Sirius looked hard at her, she wasn't Walburga and he thanked every god he knew for that. But this woman looked so sad, the woman looked to be made of porcelain, pale, perfect and incredibly delicate. As One half of her face was a picture of true beauty the other was chipping away cracks formed at her perfect lips and her left eye was missing as if some boisterous child ripped it out in Anger. The broken woman extended her chipped greying arm towards Sirius, his breathing became more erratic as he continued to exhale fearfully from his nose, in all his time away he was very certain that this was worse than a dementor that was for sure. Tears fell from his eyes he couldn't move as the hand touched his matted hair the woman opened her mouth disgusting black water gushed out as her hollow strangled shriek filled the room, sirius didn't want to see anymore he closed his eyes still struggling...

Remus walked towards Grimmauld Place luckily number Twelve was hidden from muggles and was left abandoned in the eyes of the Ministry so it was perhaps the best hiding spot Sirius thought of. Remus let himself in hoping that Sirius was getting much needed rest upstairs and made his way over to the kitchen, he noticed a house elf on the stairs polishing the gold frame of a portrait  
“WHO GOES THERE!” a venomous voice shouted, remus was taken back he knew of Walburgas passing and that house was empty, Remus walked up the first flight towards the landing  
“YOU!” the voice screamed at him from the portrait “YOU DISGUSTING HALF-BREED WOLF!” Walburga screeched at Remus. Remus just brushed the inlust off and ignored the spiteful woman, he couldn't be bothered to begin a verbal war between himself and a poorly painted portrait so he continued up the wooden stairs each creaking with moans of pain. Remus found himself on the first floor balcony, another staircase at the end would take him higher but he found Sirius room with the brass ‘S.O.B’ plaque on the door, he made a mental note to start cleaning as soon as possible as he walked towards the door. He stood at the door tracing the golden letters with his index finger smiling to himself,his left hand wrapped around the brass handle his siglently hissed at how cold it was. Remus was about to knock on Sirius' door when in the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a figure with glowing eyes at the end of the hallway.

Remus was fixated on the area he saw the figure, he was ready to walk down the hallway to investigate further until he heard the faint whimpering coming from inside Sirius' room. He opened the door slightly poking his head into the room  
“Siri?” no answer and the whimpering continued ‘fuck’ was all that Remus could think, he rushed into the room and saw sirius on his bed he was awake just staring at his window in fear, tears streaming down his face. Remus ran to his side moving into his eye line crouching so his emerald eyes met the steely gray  
“Sirius? It’s me Remus-”  
Sirius eyes widened when he saw remus without hesitation he pulled the sandy blond into a hug as loud sobs wracked through his body  
“It's okay, im here.” was all remus could say holding sirius tight “let's get you a shower”


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleaning can do so much

“It's okay, I'm here, you're safe with me,” Remus held onto Sirius as he continued to shake and sob into his shoulder. It was a good ten minutes before Sirius composed himself, he pulled away from remus looking into his worryful eyes   
“There was a woman she-”  
“You don't need to tell me, come, let's get you cleaned up. I'll make a start on some breakfast” Remus offered a smile, Sirius let out a shaky sigh before getting up and heading to one of the bathrooms. Sirius led the way as Remus followed making sure he got there okay, the bathroom wasn't as bad as the men expected, sure there were a few spider webs floating around and dead bluebottles on the windowsill but it was useable.   
“You wouldn't have brought any towles and clean clothes would you moons?”  
“Don't worry my case is downstairs I'll go grab them, and i apologise in advance I burned a lot of your stuff after… well yeah”   
Sirius cracked a smile as he sat on the toilet seat he didn't dare lift the lid in fear of what he would find, remus brushed past him towards the shower/bath combo he looked into the tub grimacing at the orange rust stains along the porcelain.   
“I dont know whats dirtier, you or the bathtub” Remus turned the hot tap a few times wondering where the water was, the house let out a handful of groans and brown water erupted from the shower head drenching remus in the foul liquid, Remus yelped gagging at the smell while sirius howled with uncontainable laughter.  
“It's not funny Sirius” Remus whined flicking the water at him, “Ugh it smells worse than that time you swam in the lake as padfoot, i think something has died in the water tank or something”  
“Remus the house doesn't have a water tank, besides it runs clear after 2 minuets it always has, it's probably the pipes they were always like this, just be glad it wasn't the black sludge again…” Sirius sighed nonchalantly as he began peeling off his Azkaban uniform stepping into the tub. Remus was going to ask but thought it best to head downstairs for his case,   
“ right.. Well I'll go grab my bags. I have some shampoo and conditioner you can use..” Remus said quietly his voice but a whisper, Remus left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He left sirius to clean himself up and headed downstairs for his bags, he passed the doorway where he saw the figure stopping to look at the brass nameplate on the door ‘R.A.B’, Remus pushed the open door wider peering into the room   
“Master Regulus is sleeping” kreacher sneered behind Remus who jumped back in fear   
“Kreacher, Regulus is dead” Remus looked at the house elf who ignored him in reply closing the door with a click of his fingers and returning to his chores.

Remus shuddered again he sensed he was being watched by someone but could tell who, he didn't particularly want to walk pass walburger again so he drew his wand waving it “Accio bags” with the spell muttered his suitcases shot up the staircase landing in front of him, he picked them up and walked back to sirius room. Remus pushed the door open with his back to the room. At that moment it felt as though someone was watching him, he looked up and around the room no one was in there but it felt as though a mother was weeping in the room.   
“Hello?”   
There was no reply, Remus was relieved but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him as he plopped his bags on the bed grabbing his wash bag and towels from inside and heading back to the bathroom.

“Ugh i can’t believe we did that in there Remus it's disgusting” sirius whined flopping into a seat at the grand oak table in the kitchen   
“Shut up, you were practically begging me and it was no picnic for me anyway, head up” remus moved behind Sirius beginning to brush his hair, sirius let out a low moan, oh how he missed it when Remus brushed his hair, he wasn't quite happy at the length after Remus battled with the matted curls he decided the best thing to do was cut it off and start a new.   
“Calm down dog boy, your mother is only in the stairwell” Remus jokes  
“Don't remind me… the moment we figure out how to remove that blasted thing the better” Sirius sighed once more.

With the morning nearly over and breakfast going down well the two men began work on cleaning the house, Sirius suggested his room and the bathroom first and Remus agreed they needed somewhere to sleep and the place that keeps you clean should be clean. It took a while but they finally got into the rhythm of things with a mix of muggle cleaning products that Remus swore by and magic by 4:30 sirius bedroom was clean and dust free and the bathroom looked brand new. Remus left the bathroom dragging out the mop and bucket his gaze fixated on the floor. He noticed a trail of muddy footprints leading to 3rd floor, without hesitation Remus decided to follow the footprints, they looked practically fresh then he noticed puddles of water along the stairs.   
“Moony?” Sirius called from his bedroom but there was no reply.  
Remus continued up the stairs it felt as though someone was leading him up there, he found himself on the 3rd floor landing it was a lot brighter thanks to the larger windows on either side of the landing Remus walked over to his right continuing to follow the footprints he looked outside the large window that overlooked a lake.   
“Rem?” sirius called walking up the stairs, he didn't like going up to the third floor he remembered when he was little he ran up there away from his mother and heard crying coming from the grand bedroom he never truly believed what he saw in that room but he never went into it again.  
“Sirius look… i never knew this lake was here it's beautiful ” Remus waved over to sirius his attention fixated on the lake outside   
“Yeah its starfell lake, it smells horrific though” sirius replied   
“But how is it here in london?”   
“Oh well the house is kind of like frankenstein's monster”  
“How so?”  
“You see how its so narrow and yet the rooms are huge, well a few hundred years ago the Black family didn't want to leave the grimmauld estate to rot so they merged it with the town house in london that's why you can see parts of the estate and london through the windows. Its old magic. I remember my uncle Alphrad said the house was possessed like it was living or something...” He explained, Remus looked at him his face going slack as if he saw someone standing behind Sirius   
“What?” sirius smiled, looking behind him he wasn't a big fan of the upper floors to the house weird things happen up there   
“Oh nothing..” remus lied.  
“If you say so, I'm going to make a start in the kitchen you coming?” remus Nodded the thought of following the muddy footprints tucked away in the back of mind that was an adventure for a different day they needed to clean the house.

Once more the kitchen looked liveable remus managed to fix the ice box and Kreacher made an effort to help, a constant narration of curses flowed from the stairwell much to the wizards dismay.   
“Shes getting rather creative with those insults” Remus mused leaning against the kitchen counter stirring his hot chocolate, Sirius didn't reply but a ghostly smile played on his face   
“What time is it?” was all he asked   
“Oh its 7:56 why?”  
“We have to go to sleep now…” sirius said, no emotion in his voice it sounded as if he was possessed   
“Sirius? What are you on about … your not in azkaban anymore you can stay up later-” remus didn't get chance to finish as Sirius grabbed his arm, the house began to moan as a cold wind rushed through the house a grandfather clock began its chimes  
“We have to go upstairs where it's safe… he's going to come again and again…. He won't leave until it's broken…” Sirius mumbled  
“Sirius you're not making any sense- Ah- stop your hurting me” Remus panicked as he was being pulled up the stairs, he managed to break free at the foot of the staircase when he saw a man in the cDrawing room dressed in elegant clothing 18th century if Remus recalled correctly but the scariest thing was his face, it looked as if he was made of porcelain. The Gentlemans right eye was missing from what Remus could see but he didn't wish to linger as the clock chimes its 5 chime Remus grabbed Sirius and ran up the stairs and into his room. The two men listened to the eighth and final chime of the clock…

“Sirius What's happening?”  
“I don't know.. When did we go to my room?”  
“You don't remember what you said you were talking in riddles about a man and a curse or some shit”  
“Sorry i don't know, it's just.. We never stay up past eight that's all, i told you the house is possessed”  
Remus looked at the man in front of him watching as he wrecked his brain for answers, he contemplated telling Sirius about the man in the drawing room but resisted.  
“We can talk about his tomorrow lets just go to sleep” sirius didn't object he looked over to the window expecting to see the faceless woman again but nothing, he sighed with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or kudos!! you can also read this on my wattpad and tumblr blog @Siriuslystargazing !!  
> thanks so much for reading and please dont hesitate to ask questions :)


End file.
